


Fate Lines

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Season/Series 06, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Bedside Scully Angst.





	Fate Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't channel Scully's angst as well as Mulder's, but it's only fair to see how she keeps vigil. Quote reference from "The Field Where I Died".

Scully rarely indulges herself when it comes to openly admiring her partner’s features. She takes this moment to study her partner as she stands beside his sleeping form. Her eyes sweep up from his bottom lip to his Roman nose, taking in his 5-o’-clock shadow that slightly covers his beauty mark on his cheek. He stirs a little, slight mumbling behind pursed lips and a crease forming between his eyebrows. She stills him by running an index finger upon his lips while the other hand gently rests upon his forehead, her fingers feeling his spiky, mousy locks while she uses her thumb to smooth out the crease. She uses this opportunity to sift her fingers through his hair, palpating for additional contusions that may have been missed, she reasons to herself. She sees him visibly relax taking in a deeper breath then exhaling it out. She grazes his cheek with her knuckles, the prickly stubble leaving a slight abrasion on her skin before she settles herself into the chair by his bed.

  
She grasps hold of his hand; it still surprises her how small her hands are compared to his, their colors contrast--his olive skin tone paling her fair hue--after six years of partnership. She is comforted by the warmth of his hand as she turns it over to study his palm. Melissa had dabbled in palm-reading during one of her random journeys across the country; she had shared some palmistry tidbits to her skeptic sister. A ghost of a smile forms on Scully’s lips as she tries to recall what Melissa taught her as she studies her partner’s palm. The warm hospital lighting in the room helps Scully better see the major lines as she traces the fate line with her thumbs. The fate line starts at the bottom of the palm, Scully remembers, and usually runs to under the middle finger. She sees a break in his fate line a quarter of the way up signifying a life-altering event. _Samantha_ , she thinks sadly and could see a fork in the fate line right after the break. A faint one that leads straight towards the middle finger without interruption, while the other is more pronounced, but has a look of chains surrounded by a large tic-tac-toe marking. Chains meant struggle, obstacles…the tic-tac-toe mark meant protection.

  
Scully stares at this fate line in disbelief, she remembers what it means so well because Melissa had told her the exact same thing with her fate line. She is taken back to a conversation she and Mulder had about past lives. She hears his question again: _“…We’d been friends together in other lifetimes…always…wouldn’t it have changed some of the ways we looked at one another?”_

  
“Oh my God,” she whispers aloud at this newfound revelation of their life journey being so entwined. She flips his hand over again and rests her cheek against the back of his hand, tears form in her eyes as she glances up at his sleeping form. She turns her head and rests her lips where her cheek just laid as she closes her eyes, allowing the tears to fall. They are each other’s guardian angels, she felt it in her soul ages ago but didn’t dare admit it. Countless times she followed him when he tried to ditch her for her own safety only for her to rescue him in the process. Agonizing times when she didn’t know if he would make it or not, just like this one where he ran off to hunt down the Queen Anne. She can’t help but chuckle against his hand, recalling his drug-induced declaration of love for her; however, she can’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach and her elevated heart rate this time. She lets this feeling wash through her as she scoots herself closer to the bed to lay her head upon Mulder’s chest. She can hear his heart beat. _He is alive_ , she thinks to herself as she breathes in the sterile smell of the scrubs and a scent best described as uniquely Mulder's. The rise and fall of his chest coupled with the rhythmic sound of his heart beats lull her to sleep.

  
Scully feels a gentle caress upon her cheek, a whispering sound of her hair being tucked behind her ear. Her eyes flutter open and she is greeted with a set of hazel eyes studying her. Mulder’s fingertips play with a tendril of her hair, his knuckles grazing a sensitive spot behind her ear. She hums at the gesture and smiles, slightly lifting her head from his chest.

  
“Hey. How are you feeling?”


End file.
